


Wasteland Romps

by TheFlamingNymph



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingNymph/pseuds/TheFlamingNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time in the wasteland deserves a little fun, especially when you have a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasteland Romps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EggplantRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantRed/gifts).



> Prompt fill on tumblr: Special Request: Pegging, Kaelyn & Mac please
> 
> It turned into a 1.8k smutfest. Enjoy. 
> 
> Note: Kaelyn is in a polyvee relationship with MacCready and Hancock.

MacCready could see the glow of the cherry on the end of Hancock's cigarette before he saw the ghoul himself. He continued where he'd left off in the battered Grognak comic in his hand, looking back up only when the other man cleared his throat. 

“Sunshine's asking for you.” Smoke escaped in small wisps around the ravages of his lips, which were quirked in what looked like amusement. 

“Yeah?” He set the comic aside carefully, pushing himself off the battered couch. He paused when he felt Hancock's hand clap his back. 

“Good luck, MacCready.” He said with a chuckle, taking a long drag off his cigarette before filling the vacant spot on the couch. 

MacCready puzzled over his words as he made the short trip down the hall, pushing the door open and falling short at the sight that greeted him. Candles had been placed around the room at different heights, making what he would guess would be a romantic atmosphere in the room. An extra blanket or five had been draped over the bed in an effort to provide extra comfort. And on top of it all laid Kaelyn. 

With what was undoubtedly a cock jutting out from between her legs, and being stroked almost lazily by her. A deep purple cock attached to a leather harness, but a cock nonetheless. It took a long minute before his eyes traveled up the rest of her bare, freckled body. Her free hand twisted and teased the hard bud of her nipple. He finally forced his eyes up to where her green ones watched him, trying to ignore the stab of heat to his groin. “Uh…” 

“Hey.” Her plump lips twisted into a smile as she scooted to the edge of the bed, purple cock bobbing obscenely. She's gained her feet and walked towards him with a grace he'd never manage with a hard on the size of that strap on. Her fingers curled into the fabric of his duster, making quick work of the buttons, and pushing it from his shoulders. The strap on was firm against his leg as she leaned towards him, kissing him as she robbed him of his hat. “Found a new toy. Thought you might like to help me break it in.” 

“Ah…” He tried again, his eyes darting back between them when she stepped back to undo his pants, pushing them down and gesturing at him to take off his shirt. Any thought he might have regained to ask her about the new toy fled his mind as her lips closed around his semi-erect cock. “Ah!”

She yanked the laces open on his boots with one hand, the other on the bony jut of his hip to steady herself. Her head bobbed slowly up and down his shaft, the tip of her tongue teasing under his foreskin before she let his now painfully hard cock pop free from her mouth. She patted his leg to signal him to step out of his boots and everything else that had collected at his feet. 

She straightened from her squatted position, looking him over with a look of satisfaction. Her eyes lingered on his cock, stroking the one between her legs. When her eyes met his again, he swallowed hard at the pure lust in hers. 

“Be gentle?” His voice sounded so quiet, so nervous, and with a hint of a whine, even to himself. 

Her throaty chuckle sent another spike of longing to his groin. She advanced on him, the swing of her hips sultry, one hand splaying across his chest to steer him back onto the bed. The abundance of blankets cushioned his fall, barely bouncing as he impacted the mattress. She spread his legs gently, stepping in between. She leaned over him, purple cock pressed against his own, hard nipples grazing his chest, lips hot on his as she grabbed the bottle of oil that had been left by the pillow in preparation for his arrival. She rocked her hips once, twice, three times and caught his startled groan in her mouth as her tongue danced with his. He whined, a small pathetic thing from the back of his throat as she pulled away.

“Sweetie, you’ll chafe if I continue without this.” She said softly, flipping open the cap of the bottle and letting the oil dribble over and down his cock, the excess running further down, over his sac and gathering in the crack of his ass. Her hand clasped firmly around him, giving him a few sound strokes before her free hand played with the over spill. She massaged the oil into his sac, squeezing gently as his hips thrust up against her. “So eager.” 

He wasn’t sure what sound came out of him, but he hoped it was a positive one. Her thumb rubbed circles over the head of his cock as the other left his sac and probed lower, rubbing the oil against the puckered ring of his ass. He wiggled a bit at the weird sensation, but settled after a few firm strokes. 

“Look at me. Concentrate on my eyes.” Her voice was low and husky, catching his gaze and holding it as her middle finger pushed gently against him, constant against the resistance until it gave way. “Eyes on me. Concentrate on me. That’s it, sweetie.” She continued to push until his felt her palm flush against his ass cheeks. Her finger crooked slightly, as she pressed the heel of her palm against him to wiggle her finger, just barely, in and out. He groaned, trying to move away from the unfamiliar sensation, thrusting against her hand. “Just relax, Mac, deep breaths. It’s only going to get better from here.”

She wiggled her finger again, stroking him as she did so. He was so hard, and desperate to come, but every time he got close, her attention shifted back away from his cock and more onto his ass. He wasn’t sure at which moment he started pressing back into her finger instead of away, or when crooking it made his cock throb, but he was too keenly aware of the moment it wasn’t there anymore. A whine replaced the breathless moans he hadn’t been aware of making.

“That’s it, Mac. Fuck it, you’re gorgeous like this.” Freshly oiled fingers massaged at him now, and he pressed against them, wanting the oddly empty feeling to dissipate. A whine died half in his throat when her fingers disappeared again, only to be replaced by the pressure of the purple cock he had forgotten about. “Concentrate on me.” She said reassuringly, as his eyes went wide with the realization of what was to come. “Eyes on me.” Her voice was getting breathier, more filled with longing as she watched what she was doing. She lined the head of the cock against him, leaning gently forward. Her eyes flicked up once to make sure he was looking at her. “Yes, that’s it sweetie, eyes on me. Deep breaths.”

One hand moved to his thigh, massaging at the tense knot it had become, the other hand still keeping her aligned. Her breath caught as she watched with rapt attention him stretch against the head of the cock. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” She repeated, a moan escaping her once the head of the cock disappeared. Her advance stopped, and her attention returned to his face, her face flushed with desire. “Good?”

He nodded and closed his eyes, feeling his pulse against the strap on. It didn’t hurt, but it was a steady, unfamiliar pressure. One hand remained on his thigh, while the other, no longer required to align herself, went back to his cock. She stroked him back to full erection, her weight bearing against him ever so slightly again. It felt hot against his skin as she moved, eyes clenched shut as he adjusted. He started slightly when he felt her pelvis against his ass, wondering how she’d gotten so deeply buried in him without him realizing just how much. 

Her hands left his cock and thigh, and he groaned at her torture. But the passed over his torso, and his sides, his chest and shoulders. Light and comforting. He opened his eyes to find her watching him, a hand pulling him up by the back of his neck into a fiercely passionate kiss. 

“Ready? Tell me if it’s too much.” She breathed against his lips, nipping the bottom one as she pulled back, bracing both hands on his thighs as she slowly moved herself backwards, the heated sensation even worse as she pulled out, but with a strange mix of relief and emptiness. “Good?” she asked again when only the head remained inside of him. He nodded quickly, his own hand groping for his cock, only to have his knuckles swatted. “No one touches but me.”

She continued this, over and over, a slow thrust in, and a slow pull out, interspersed with ‘Good?’ every few motions. His legs were trembling with the effort of being aroused for so long, for the onslaught of new sensations, for the thrill of how aroused she sounded, even as the instigator.

Finally her hand returned to his cock, slowly at first, teasing his head with the tips of her fingers, rolling the extra skin back to trail the extra sensitive ridge of skin, two fingers around in quick short strokes… but finally a nice firm long stroke, followed by a faster thrust in by the strap on, causing him to cry out in surprise and pleasure. Another stroke, and she’s almost out. Stroke. In. Stroke. Out. Stroke. In. Stroke. Out. 

His head is lolling, and he can’t pick a spot to focus on. Dimly, he thinks this would be a good moment for cusses, if only he could remember words at all. He’s moving of his own volition against her now. Bearing into the strap-on, but thrusting up and into her hand. Stroke. In.

“God damnit.” She cusses suddenly, voice cracking. “This looks so fucking good.” Stoke. Out.

She looks good. Sweat dampened hair starting to curl at the ends, a flush over her face and chest, eyes hazed over with lust. She fucks him as if the cock were really hers, and she was sharing in the pleasure. Stroke. In. 

And he’s twitching in her hand, cock straining as each shot of cum shoots wild. The first spurt makes it high enough to land across her breasts. The second coats his own stomach. The last few land on his pelvis and dribble over her hand into his curls. 

“Good?” She asks, a smile on her face as she brings her hand to her mouth and licks up a part of the mess.

“Good.” He gasps between pants, limp against the cushion of blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me smile, comments make my day!


End file.
